


For the Last Time

by shurikenji



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shurikenji/pseuds/shurikenji
Summary: Let me love you for the last time ㅡ Sana.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	For the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the recent news, I thought of this au. Please forgive me but this is pure angst.

As soon as the staffs were done with her make-up, they left Sana alone in her room. Sana was contemplating as to why she decided on wearing a black dressㅡ maybe the _news_ today made her do so. Looking at the mirror, she noticed how the make-up artists did incredibly on her, how they hidden the baggy and puffy eyes of hers which was obviously due to crying too much last night. And most importantly, she noticed _something was missing_ so she looked for it.

"You looked pretty tonight, satang." Momo spoke behind her which made Sana drop the thing she was looking for.

It rolled down until it hit Momo's shoes. And the latter picked it up, confused. She hand it to Sana.

"You know you don't have to wear this anymore." And that's it. Sana heard her heart crushing into tiny little pieces for the hundreth time today.

She just smiled, hiding the pain she felt from just one statement. Sana may heard a lot of awful things about her but she's sure this one was the most painful. It's like a dagger stabbed her or even more. "It's okay. This ring means everything to me." .. _a_ _nd the person who gave this to me, who once said that the time now is precious, but how can it be precious now that you'll be spending more time with **him** than with me. _

Before she breaks down even more, Dahyun came into the room. _A hero, she is._

"Unnie! Come on, manager-oppa's already outside and I can't wait to meet our once!" Sana quickly wiped a tear that escaped and smiled to Dahyun.

 _And maybe it was time to let her go_. To let Momo go. But for the last time tonight, she wants to be with someone she loved. Even if not the person anymore but with something she once gave her, **the ring.**

_Sana left the room with Dahyun. Sana didn't noticed that Momo was trying to say something._

The raven haired girl felt something break inside her when she saw the two girls walking out the dorm. Her phone rang, the caller ID shows _**Heechul**_. So she ignore what she felt and turned her attention to him.

_Momo is forgetting something important._

**Author's Note:**

> Actually there are pictures today 200102 wherein Sana was seen wearing the ring and she was really wearing a black dress so that's where I was inspired too.


End file.
